Independence Day
by Annastesia LaFayette
Summary: Starfleet celebrates 4th of July as Archer and T'Pol find a secluded place to watch the fireworks. A/N: A little ditty that popped into my head for the 4th of July. Archer/T'Pol ship. Enjoy and let me know what you think.


A/N: A little ditty that popped into my head for the 4th of July. Archer/T'Pol ship. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Independence Day

It was July 4th. American Independence Day. Starfleet HQ always threw a big celebration every year for the personnel and their families. A day filled with parades, music, games, and food, then ending with a spectacular fireworks display. They even allowed beer, with the understanding that one would be responsible and not over indulge, and this year, Enterprise was lucky enough to be back on Earth for routine maintenance and repairs.

It was getting towards sundown and the fireworks would be starting in a couple hours. Jon was walking around, not drunk, but feeling good from the several beers he had had throughout the day. A group of children ran past him, as he stumbled back to avoid a collision, he knocked into the person behind him. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't...hey T'Pol! Sorry, didn't mean to bump you. Enjoying the festivities?"

She looked slightly uncomfortable. "It is...festive."

"Hey, yeah, right. You don't really like large crowds and commotion. Sometimes I forget that. Hey! I got an idea. I know a great place where we can watch the fireworks and get away from all these people. Want to go?"

"We should stay within the confines that Command has laid out for the festival."

"It'll be ok. I bet no one will notice, besides...I doubt anyone else even knows about this place."

T'Pol cocked a brow at him and slightly inclined her head in agreement to go with him.

They entered a secluded building that looked like it hadn't been used in a very long time. As they climbed the stairs towards the top, Jon told her how he knew about the place.

"It's an old observatory. My dad found it by accident when he was working on the warp five engine. One of his early prototypes started smoking and he was opening every window he could find to let the smoke out of the building when he found this part. He later found out that this place was used by Zefram Cochrane himself! After he found it, he would take me up here every fourth to watch the fireworks."

"And no one knows about this place? How could that be?"

"Well...they know the building is here, but they don't imagine anyone actually coming in." Jon said as he pushed some buttons and the retractable roof started to open. "Get a hell of a view of the fireworks from here. I think you're really going to like it."

Jon pulled some sheets that were covering some equipment, shaking the dust out, he laid them on the floor for the pair to sit. He pulled out a bottle of beer from the bucket he snagged, opened it and handed it to T'Pol as she cocked her brow.

"Oh come on! It's 4th of July. One beer isn't going to kill you." He said as he opened another for himself.

"Ever see fireworks before?" Jon asked as he took a pull from his beer.

"Yes. On a few other worlds, but they are always diffrent from one planet to another." She replied as she took a sip from her bottle.

"Well, I'm betting Earth has the best fireworks compared to all those other worlds. I could be bias though." Jon chuckled.

"I'm sure the inhabitants of the other worlds are bias as well, thinking that their world has the better fireworks."

Jon laid back on the floor, resting his bottle on his stomach as he laughed. "T'Pol, your way of cracking jokes without sounding like you're joking still amazes me."

"I'm glad I can amuse you, Captain." She tipped her head at him as she took another sip.

"We're off duty and alone. You can call me Jon. In fact I would like it if you called me Jon more offten."

"I don't think that would be appropriate, Captain."

Jon half sat up, leaning on his elbows. "Why not? Like I said...we're off duty and alone." He reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look at twilight?"

"Captain, I believe you are inebriated."

Jon fully sat up to look T'Pol in the eye. "No. Feeling good, a bit buzzed, but I'm not drunk. I know what I'm saying. I just wanted to tell you that because I thought you should know. Twilight brings out your eyes. There's a sparkle in them, more beautiful than the stars themselves."

"Then you're being bias again?"

Jon softly laughed. "Perhaps."

He leaned in towards her as she put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Captain..."

"Jon. It's Jon." He whispered to her.

She cocked a brow. "Captain, you are definitely inebriated."

"And that eyebrow thing makes you even more beautiful, and I'm telling you I'm not drunk. Just my inhibitions slightly lowered...what us humans call "liquid courage." I've wanted to tell you these things for a long time. It's just us here. Can't we just be honest with each other for once?"

"Very well, Captain-"

"Jon."

She sighed. "Very well...Jon. In my honest opinion...you are quite definitely inebriated."

Jon fell backwards flat onto his back. "There's that cracking jokes without joking again. Ok T'Pol. I get it...you don't want to play this game. We'll just wait for the fireworks to start."

"Game? I don't understand. What...game are you referring to?"

"The truth game. I tell you a truth, and you tell me a truth, but you don't want to play. Ok, I understand."

They sat silently sipping their beers for a few moments when T'Pol blurted out. "You have nice eyes too."

Jon sat up and blinked at her. "Really? You think so?"

"This...game is about telling the truth is it not?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, it is. You also have the most beautiful lips."

"You possess talented command skills."

"No. Not how you play. You're supposed to tell me a truth about something personal...something you wouldn't ordinarily say about me...something you've been keeping secret."

"Oh. I see." She thought for a moment. "You have strong hands."

"Um...ok...I guess that might count. You have the most beautiful ears."

"You have a warm smile."

"I caught you smile a little once...it was very attractive."

"Ca- Jon...I thought you said the object of this game is to tell the truth. Vulcans do not smile."

"The object is to tell the truth and I did catch you smile. Ok...just a tug at the corners, but it was still what I would consider a smile in Vulcan terms, and it was absolutely gorgeous." He took another pull of beer as he eyed her.

She took a sip of her beer. "Your face lights up when you talk about exploration."

"And what does that invoke in you?"

"It is...pleasing." She took another sip.

He looked at her as his breathing grew heavier. "I want to kiss you right now."

She had to concentrate to control her own breathing. "I...I...might find that...pleasing."

Jon leaned in again, this time she didn't stop him. Their lips met and he placed small, soft kisses on her lips before pulling back to look into her eyes.

"You kiss very well." T'Pol whispered.

"So do you." Jon whispered back as he theaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her towards him and placing his lips on hers once again. The kiss deepened as their lips parted and tongues seeking out the other.

His fingers nimbly worked the buttons of her shirt, slipping it off and tossing it to the side as he worked small kisses down her neck.

She slid her hands under his tee-shirt, slipping it over his head to toss away. Her hands rubbing at his strong arms and chest as she arched her body into his kisses.

He reached down, working the button and zipper of her shorts, sliding them down her never-ending legs, he lifted his face between the V of her legs, his tongue probing at her, tasting the sweetness of her essence as her fingers ran and tangled through his hair.

She felt him shifting as he worked, pushing off his jeans. In a swift, smooth move, she turned him onto his back as her kisses trailed across his muscular chest, down his rigid abs then taking his erect member into her mouth.

His breath caught as he gasped. He was not expecting that, and let out a low groan of pleasure as her warm, soft mouth ran the length of him.

Her soft body and lips slid against his hard body as she pulled herself up to him, placing a deep kiss onto his mouth as she plunged herself onto him, taking him into her warm wetness.

As her hips rocked on him, his nimble fingers expertly twisting and pulling at her hard nipple, he worked his kisses along her jawline, up to her beautiful ear, the tip of his tongue flicking at the top tip of her pointed ear. She gasped and moaned as her hips drove herself deeper onto him.

In a quick move, he rolled them both, on top of her he slowly pushed himself in and out of her as she felt the tight muscles of his back moving beneath her fingers, her nails raking at the skin as her hand slid down to grasp and squeeze at his firm glut muscle.

Changing position, he pulled himself out of her, rolling her to her stomach and pulling her to her knees, he entered her wet sweetness again from behind. He looked down at her beautiful, round, bare posterior before his eyes. A posterior that he had snuck glances at for years, but could never imagine that it would be this beautiful presented to him like this.

One hand cupping and squeezing at a cheek, the other hand holding a hip, gently guiding her to him. He ran his hand across her, the pad of his thumb pressing and circling her tight pucker as his thrust into her wetness deepened, the tip of his thumb pushing just into her puckered ring.

Her hips circling with the movement of his thumb, her gasps and soft cries of his name and a yes was all the permission he needed to push the digit, breaking the barrier and plunging the thumb into her pucker.

Her hand clutched and bunched the sheet into her balled fist as she drove herself faster into him. He was getting too close, and wanted this to last longer, he pulled himself from her, turning her and laying her on her back, he laid himself on top of her, giving a moment for his wanting body to slow down. He ran small kisses up her neck, to her ear then sucked in the tip of her ear into his mouth, his tongue stroking as his mouth sucked and pulled at the delicate tip.

A hiss of air as she gasped and her body writhing under him, he realized this was indeed an erogenous zone for her as he increased the pressure of his sucking. Her long, silky legs wrapped around his hips, pulling his hardness back into her warm, weeping wetness.

She arched into him, plunging him deeper into her as the speed and hard thrusts grew faster and faster. He felt her walls tightening and twitching against his own twitching, aching member. His muscles tightened as loud pops and booms muffled their cries of ecstasy in their own waves of release.

Jon collapsed down on top of her, nuzzling his face into her neck as they both panted and gasped for air. He heard T'Pol's soft, breathless voice in his ear. "The fireworks."

He lifted his head, looked into her eyes and smiled. "Yeah baby, we sure did make some fireworks."

She pointed a finger upwards and Jon craned his head up to the retractable roof as he saw the bright colored lights exploding in the night sky. "Oh. Those fireworks."

END.

Happy Birthday America.


End file.
